


Farm Wars Verse Introduction

by Diamondwraithsong



Series: Farm Wars [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Farm Wars - Hybrid AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondwraithsong/pseuds/Diamondwraithsong
Summary: This is the introduction and info dump about a hybrid verse constructed by myself and a group of friends.---Marineville is a beautiful town full of hybrid prostitutes. They live out their lives and happily sell sex to the wonderful town's folk. Ace and Zoro are the prized prostitutes of the rival brothels.This  verse is a slice of life AU focusing around the Strawhats, the Whitebeards, and the Red-haired pirate crews.
Series: Farm Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702186
Kudos: 6





	Farm Wars Verse Introduction

The world is full of glorious creatures simply know as humans. Scientifically, they are considered sub-humans. Beautiful bi-pedal creatures that are human from the waist up except for their ears, as well as horns for select hybrids. Below the waist they match the animal they share a species with. Each hybrid has human genitals so that cross-species sex and breeding yields comfortable sex and healthy offspring. Each hybrid primarily thinks and functions the same as a human. Still, despite this full sentience, they are treated as second-class citizens in most countries and cities.

The town of Marineville used to be very much the same until Edward Newgate put his foot down. A polar bear hybrid with lots of money behind his name decided to change that. He created Moby Dick Ranch with his son Marco. It is a safe haven for all adult hybrids that are struggling to survive. As the Ranch grew, the members wished to earn their own money as well as find a way to earn their autonomy back. This was how Moby Dick Ranch became a pleasure house and brothel, open to both humans and hybrids to use.

As the years went by, another ranch brothel was opened across the road. This was Poison Paradise Ranch run by a beautiful snow leopard hybrid named Vinsmoke Reiju. Where MDR was more farm based in their design and overall aesthetic, PPR was more of a pleasure lounge for people to spend long hours doing pleasurable activities with the workers. The soft pillows on the floors and silk curtains gave off an almost harem-like realm to the lovely ranch.

Both ranches border a large haunted forest where Shanks and his hybrid crew of thieves reside.

As both ranches prospered, they grew a friendly rivalry as well as sometimes hosting special events together such as galas, charity balls, and fundraising orgies. 

Each Ranch has a prized cow hybrid as their milk producer as well as their top prostitute. These two are considered Barn Stars, basically pop stars the town can fuck for a price, and are loved by the community. Portgas D. Ace is the beloved milk cow of Moby Dick Ranch and Roronoa Zoro is the frightening yet docile milk cow of Poison Paradise Ranch.

Lady Reiju’s brother Sanji, a yellow tabby hybrid, is new to town is quickly getting mixed up in ranch life.

~*~End~*~


End file.
